1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a see-through type display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic apparatuses and display apparatuses capable of implementing virtual reality (VR) have been developed, interest in such apparatuses has increased. As a next step of VR, technologies or methods to implement augmented reality (AR) and mixed reality (MR) have been researched.
Unlike VR that is completely based on a virtual world, AR is a display technology that shows the real world and overlapped (combined) with virtual objects or information thereon, thereby further increasing the effect of reality. While VR is generally limited to fields such as games or virtual experience, AR is advantageous in that it may be applied to various reality environments. In particular, AR attracts attention as next-generation display technology suitable for a ubiquitous environment or an internet of things (IoT) environment. AR may be an example of MR in that it shows a mixture of the real world and additional information (virtual world).